riseofchampionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Level 20 Battle Tiers
Description1 Player advancement does not end when Players reach level 20. In fact, the difference in power rating between new and veteran level 20 Players can be many times-fold the difference in power rating between new level 20 Players and completely new level 1 Players. To combat this disparaging difference in strength, Level 20 Battle Tiers sort level 20 Players into different brackets, based on their prowess in PvP battles. When possible, Players will fight other players within their own brackets to ensure fairness. To reward Players who continuously advance their Battle Tier, Players gain a bonus in Gold and Magical Essence based on their Battle Tier ranking. Advancement The table below shows the amount of points gained/lost depending on the enemy Player's Battle Tier and whether the match was won or lost: There are several rules regarding matchmaking: #Players below Tier 5: Vanquisher will never be matched against Players who are of a different Tier. #Players will only be matched with Players within a one tier difference. For example, a Tier 7 Player can never be matched with Tier 5 Player. #Players above Tier 10 can be matched with players within a two tier difference. #Players will not be matched against a higher Tier Player if they are on a losing streak. #Players will not be matched against a lower Tier Player if they are on a winning streak, unless the lower Tier Player is on a winning streak. Battle Tiers The table below lists the twenty three (23) different Battle Tiers, the amount of points needed to the next level, the total amount of points, and selling and salvaging bonuses that the tiers grant. Note that the points to advance and total points are missing for Tiers 21 - 23. Tier 21 is effectively the max tier due to the number needed to advance being impossible to obtain. See this https://prnt.sc/n5y1hj Should now apply to t21. Sandbagging and ATU (Auto Tier Up) System Sandbagging, as defined by Wikipedia, is to compete in a skill-bracket or being ranked lower than one is deemed capable of. In Rise of Champions, this happens when Players superficially deflate their Battle Tier ranking by purposely losing PvP matches. Auto tier is now based on your highest story tier halved. So T15 would be 7.5 which would round down here. So you would be T7. Trivia #The Level 20 Battle Tiers were added on October 17th, 2014. With patch V1.017. It replaced the previous tier system used. #The first Player to achieve Battle Tier 15 is Dakota337, on October 6th, 2015. #The first Player to achieve Battle Tier 16 is Albkmart, on July 27th, 2016. #The first Player to achieve Battle Tier 17 is Ledballoon9370, on October 18th, 2018. #The first Player to achieve Battle Tier 18 is Rodel, on April 1st, 2019. #The first Player to achieve Battle Tier 19 is Helen, on December 25th, 2019? #Sell bonus increased from 1% per tier to 4% with V1.1 on 2nd April 2018. #Single tier range for Tier 10+ increased to +2-2 on 13th December 2018. #Tier 19, 20 and 21 are now possible to obtain. on 8th july 2019. Category:Mechanics Category:Battle